Prophecies
by Iris Stardust
Summary: Marauders didn't know why they decided to take divination. It was stupid subject and professor's prophecies were never true. But what if professor made true prophecies one day in their fifith year and marauders didn't realise that until it was too late?


**_Prophecies_**

It was normal day at Hogwarts in marauders fifth year. They were sitting in divination class and waiting for professor to come. No one of them knew why they picked this subject, because it was stupid. They were all sure that professor was only making up things because usually her prophecies weren't right.

"Good afternoon," they suddenly heard voice behind them. Professor Futuresea came in classroom. This was normal thing, she always came in classroom like that. Some of girls who loved divination (and marauders really couldn't understand them) found this very exciting but to others thought it was boring. She did that since third year when they started with divination and they really weren't surprised anymore.

Professor Futuresea was very old, it was said that she's been teaching at Hogwarts for longer time than Dumbledore. She had grey, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was high and always wore very strange cloak.

"Today we are going to do parchment divination," professor said. A lot of whispering was suddenly heard around classroom and girls who loved divination looked very excited. "I believe not many of you heard about this kind of divination before as I usually don't do this before sixth year, but voice from my inner eye told me that I have to tell fifth years about it."

"Voice from your inner eye? But professor, eyes can't speak! We speak with our mouth and use eyes for looking," Sirius said.

Many chuckling and laughter was heard in the room, including James and Peter and even Remus couldn't stop himself. Some girls who were obsessed with divination looked at Sirius angrily.

Professor Futuresea decided to ignore this and continued in her mysterious voice. "Parchment divination is one of hardest ways of divination, because your inner eye has to concentrate more than when doing other ways of divination because you don't only need to see the future your mind also have to make words written on parchment which is very important thing for parchment divination."

"I'm sure none of us noticed that from name," James muttered to other marauders. Remus and Sirius nodded and Peter asked: "So I wasn't the only one?"

Other three looked at each other in disbelief and then just shook their heads at their friend. Sometimes they couldn't understand how can he be so stupid.

Professor continued boring explanation about parchment divination and when she finally finished she said: "Now I'll do parchment divination for whole class. This is very hard so don't expect you'll be able to do it at first try, you'll have to study this for long time if you want to do it. Now, everyone stand in the circle."

Students stood up and stood in the circle. Professor went to the middle with bowl full of small pieces of parchment. She then held wand in her arm closed her eyes and stood still for long time. Then when some students already thought that there'll be nothing out of this "parchment divination" suddenly pieces of parchments started flying and each of students got one.

"I'm glad I was able to do it. I usually do this only once a year with sixth years so my inner eye might be a bit tired but I'm glad it was still awake enough to do another group parchment divination. Now you can read your parchments and if there's something you don't understand written on them you can ask me about that."

Divination obsessed girls very excited started to read their parchments and they quickly ran to professor for extra explanation.

"I really don't get it," Remus said. "How can they actually believe in this stupid stuff?" "I've been asking myself this question for past two years and a half," Sirius said. "It's so obvious that she is just making things up but these stupid girls just believe her anyway." "I'm happy Evans isn't like them," James said happily. "She hates divination as much as we do." "More actually," Sirius said. "Remember in third year when she actually ran out of class and decided she won't have this subject anymore?" "You are asking James Potter if he remembers something Lily Evans did? I believe he even remembers what was first food she tried at feast at beginning of our first year. Oh and of course, we can't forget that whole school know that Lily Evans left divination," Remus reminded his friend.

Peter looked at his parchment and then seemed a bit confused. "I don't really get it," he said. Other marauders came closer and read it.

It said:

_There'll be time when you won't be sure who you want to be loyal to and you might won't be brave enough to do the right thing._

"Looks like you'll have two choices and won't be brave enough to choose the right one," Remus said. "So I'm going to do terrible mistake?" Peter asked worried. "I won't bother with this parchment if I was you, Peter," James said. "Yes, don't forget this is divination. Professor Futuresea's prophecies are never right," Sirius added.

Peter still looked a bit worried but he decided to listen to his friends. "What does yours parchments say?" he asked.

Remus read his parchment.

_You'll be unlucky number of years apart with master of disguise you'll marry. _

"Mine doesn't make any sense either," he said. "First: What is unlucky number of years supposed to mean? Second: Who is master of disguise supposed to be? And third: I'll never marry anyone so there is no way this prophecy is true."

"Master of disguise ... That could mean someone who likes brewing polyjuice potion. Or someone who likes using it," James said. "And unlucky number of years could mean 13 years. Professor Futuresea always says 13 is unlucky number, with which I don't agree, I think it's lucky number actually, but it's her prophecy so I believe this could mean that." Sirius added.

"So you're saying this prophecy means I'm going to marry person who is 13 years older or younger than me and likes using polyjuice potion," Remus asked in disbelief.

"I'm not so sure about the part with polyjuice potion," Sirius said. "I'd say it's someone who is good at changing appearance... I know! You are going to marry metamorphmagus!" "And where did that came from?" Remus asked.

"Remember my favourite cousin Andromeda? Her daughter is metamorphmagus. That's how I remembered it."

"So you are now saying that I'm going to marry metamorphmagus who is 13 years older or younger than me?"

"Sirius, how old is Andromeda's daughter?" James asked. "She is about two years old," Sirius said. "And we are fifteen," James added. Sirius looked at James in shock.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Nymphadora is two, Peter," Sirius said. "And Remus is fifteen," James added. "So?" Peter asked. "Why is that important?"

"Please," Reamus said. "Don't say you two are thinking what I think you are thinking."

"What are you thinking?" Peter asked.

"There is thirteen years between two and fifteen. Prophecy says he is going to marry metamorphmagus who is 13 years older or younger than him. This could mean Remus is going to marry Andromeda's daughter," Sirius said.

It looked like Peter finally understood what were James and Sirius talking about. Remus shook his head and said: "It never said anything about metamorphmagus or 13 years, you just made this up yourself. And I believe that all three of you already know I'm not going to marry anyone and you also know why. So I don't want to talk about this prophecy anymore as it's obvious that it isn't true."

"Ok, ok Moony you don't need to get so angry at us. We were just trying to find sense in this prophecy. You don't actually think we believe nonsense professor Futuresea is telling?" Sirius tried to calm down his friend.

James looked excited as he was getting ready to look at his piece of parchment. "Moony's prophecy was about marriage, maybe mine will said that I'm going to marry Lily Evans," he said excited. "I don't think it'll give you so specific information," Remus said. "You saw what kind of prophecies we got."

"Then maybe it'll say that I'm going to marry red-haired girl of my dream. Or that she'll finally realise how much she loves me. Or..."

"Ok Prongs we got the idea, now will you please stop fantasying about Evans and actually read what is written on your parchment?" Sirius asked.

James looked at parchment still excited. It had to be something about him getting together with Lily. It had to be. He looked at it and his expression darkened. "Well I must say it's much more specific than yours were," he said after few seconds.

"What does it say? Did it say that Evans is going to hate you forever and marry Snivellus?" Sirius asked. James just shook his head. "It's not about Lily. Well at least I hope it isn't," he said. "Now what does it say then that it make feel so bad?" Sirius asked and looked at his parchment.

_You'll die protecting people you love. _

When Peter and Remus read parchment too there was silence. "Well... it doesn't say when is this supposed to happen. It's possible that you'll be very old at the time..." Peter said trying to cheer others up but it didn't really help.

"Protecting people you love... That means someone I love will be in danger?" he asked thinking about his friends and Lily.

"Prongs, stop worrying! You know that professor Futuresea made this prophecy! There is no way it could be true!" Sirius said trying to cheer his friend up, though he was worried himself. James still wasn't really convinced.

"James! You know very well we would never let you die! Now stop worrying about stupid prophecy! You have three of us if something will happen! And we are marauders, we are best friends. We would never let to happen something to one of us," Sirius said while Remus and Peter nodded.

James finally calmed down. "You're right he said. Professor Futuresea's prophecies are nonsense. I'll throw this parchment away after class," he said and others were glad that he finally stopped worrying.

"You're the only one who didn't read parchment yet, Sirius," Peter reminded him.

"I don't know why are we even reading these stupid parchments. We all know they aren't true," Sirius said but he still read it. "Ok, mine is even more confusing than yours were," he said and showed parchment to other three marauders.

_Your life will change forever because of something that'll happen and people won't know truth until it'll be too late._

"So something will change your life and people won't know truth about that thing until it'll be too late?" Remus said. "I guess it means something like that. But I have no idea what is this about. Like I said, I don't believe in stupid divination," Sirius said.

"May I see your parchments?" they suddenly heard voice behind them. They didn't notice when did professor Futuresea came to them. They didn't really want to show parchments but they did it anyway. After she looked at them she was quiet for short time and then she said: "It looks like three of your parchments are connected. And I'm sure that means something that'll affect all four of you. It's really interesting... These prophecies make me sense four words. Betrayal, loneliness, death and anger. It looks like there'll be shadow that'll tear you apart."

After class marauders were walking to their next lesson (transfiguration). "Do you think what professor Futuresea said is true? Will we really tear apart?" Peter asked. "Of course we won't," Sirius said. "I don't know why are we worrying so much about these stupid parchments. Everyone knows that professor Futuresea's prophecies are never true – well everyone except these stupid divination obsessed girls, but they don't count – anyway we all know her prophecies aren't true so we shouldn't worry about them."

"Padfoot is right. We'll be together forever. And one of words professor said she sensed is betrayal. And we would never betray each other so we don't need to worry!" James agreed.

"Only prophecy that I think could be true is the one Remus got," Sirius said smiling. Remus shook his dead again. "You know very well it can't be! I told you hundreds and hundreds of times that I'll never marry!"

"Never say never, Moony," James said.

"I'm sure that you will never see me get married," Remus said. "And Sirius, I believe it was you who said before that divination is nonsense. So I want to stop talking about this.

* * *

_And at that time, they had no idea, that these prophecies could actually be true..._

* * *

_There'll be time when you won't be sure who you want to be loyal to and you might won't be brave enough to do the right thing. _

Peter was sitting with other three marauders. It's been long time since four of them were together and they were happy that they finally found time in these dark times. But Peter was the only one who didn't feel right with them. The other three were worried about him but they couldn't find out what's wrong. They didn't know that Peter at that time knew, that this is last time four of them will be together like this.

Because he decided. Yes he did. He wasn't brave enough to fight like James, Sirius, Remus and Lily. He couldn't. He was scared. And he knew that he already decided. When four of them were together he already felt that he might be doing wrong thing. But he decided. He will do this.

When Dark Lord was making Dark Mark appearing on his arm Peter remembered parchment from so many years ago. He knew it was right. He wasn't brave enough to do the right thing.

* * *

_You'll die protecting people you love._

They heard the door open and at the time they knew who it was and that Peter betrayed them.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off –" When James said this words he remembered divination class in his fifth year. The one with parchment divination. He remembered two prophecies. And at that moment he knew they were right. Peter wasn't brave enough to do the right thing. And he will die protecting people he loves.

* * *

_Your life will change forever because of something that'll happen and people won't know truth until it'll be too late._

Sirius was sad and angry. Lily and James were dead. And it was all Peter's fault. He was so angry at that stupid traitor rat. After Hagrid took Harry to his relatives, he ran after rat.

He found him really quickly. And he didn't care that street was full. He shouted at him angrily that he betrayed Lily and James. Peter was trying to find some excuses and was saying loudly that it was all Sirius's fault. He then said quietly so only Sirius heard him: "It was your idea to change safekeepers, Sirius."

And in that second that Sirius was unable to move because what rat just told him Peter shouted loudly so everyone in the street heard him: "Lily, James ... Sirus how could you!"

Sirius took out his wand but Peter was faster. He created explosion, cut his finger, changed in rat and ran away with real rats.

Sirius was just standing there. He knew that people will think he betrayed Lily and James, no one else not even Dumbledore knew that Lily and James switched safekeepers... And it was his fault they did. Even if he wasn't the one who betrayed them it was his fault. It was his idea to switch. He should've known Peter was spy. He should've known. Peter was a coward. He should've known he won't be brave enough to do the right thing. Wait... That sounds familiar... Where did he hear this before?

And he remembered. It was divination lesson and they had parchment divination. Peter's said that he won't be brave enough to do the right thing. And that parchment was right. And James's was too...

He remembered what he said to James after he read his parchment. He said he would never let him die. But he was wrong. He couldn't do anything to help him. He remembered four words professor Futuresea said she sensed.

Betrayal, loneliness, death and anger.

James died because of stupid traitor rat's betrayal and he is so angry at him for that. And loneliness... Remus doesn't know! He'll think he is only marauder left! That's what loneliness meant.

He remembered professor's words: _"There'll be shadow that'll tear you apart." _Why was professor Futuresea right at that time! Why couldn't she be right some other time when no harm would be done?

He then remembered his own parchment. It said that something that'll change his life forever will happen. That's right. Now that James and Lily are dead nothing will be as it used to be. And people won't know truth until it'll be too late... What was that supposed to mean? Will people think he betrayed Lily and James and killed all this muggles until it's too late? But what is too late supposed to mean here?

Sirius heard voice in his head: _"It was your idea to switch safekeepers!"_

"STUPID TRAITOR RAT!" he shouted.

* * *

_Three of parchments are connected. _

Remus was sitting in his house. He was thinking about his last year that changed his life. He finally met Harry again and he learned, that Sirius is innocent and that Peter was actually the one who betrayed Lily and James. He hadn't seen Sirius since Harry and Hermione helped him escape and he hoped he will see him again soon. He didn't have enough time to speak to him about everything in short time they met last year.

Just when he thought about that he heard barking. He looked out of the window and he saw black dog outside. "Sirius!" he said and he opened the door. The dog came in and transformed in his human form. Before Remus could said anything Sirius said: "Voldemort is back."

There was silence for few second until Remus asked: "When and how did you learn that?"

Sirius explained everything that happened to Remus and when he finished explanation Remus asked: "So Harry met Voldemort again? Why must he always get in these dangerous situations?" He sighed. Sirius agreed with Remus. They both cared for Harry very much and didn't like how he always ended up in dangerous situations.

"So Dumbledore is planning to resurrect Order of Phoenix?" Remus asked. "Yes, I think so. He asked me to tell what happened to some people and then he said I should go to your place and wait until he tells us more."

Remus was quiet for a bit and then he asked. "Do you remember in our fifth year?" Sirius didn't answer immediately. He was sure he knew what Remus was talking about and he remembered it very well. After few moments of silence he asked: "You mean parchment divination?" Remus nodded.

"I remember it of course. "I remember prophecies and everything that we talked about after we read them. I remembered everything that night..." he didn't finish but Remus knew what night he was talking about.

"I can't believe that professor Futuresea actually made some true prophecies," Remus said. "I remember how sure we were at that time that nothing will ever tear us apart and that divination is stupid and these prophecies aren't true."

"Divination IS stupid," Sirius said. "But I guess that sometimes prophecies are right too. I only wish we would pay more attention to them. Maybe we could prevent all of this to happen."

Remus knew that Sirius actually said this to himself. He knew that he was still blaming himself for Lily and James's death. "Sirius," Remus said. "Lily and James wouldn't want you to blame yourself for that. You couldn't know Peter was a spy."

Sirius didn't say anything. They were quiet for some time.

"How about you, Moony?" Sirius asked in a little bit more cheerful tone. "Have you already married master of disguise?" Remus looked confused. "You remembered all this prophecies and didn't remember yours?" Remus went red because he realised what Sirius was talking about.

"No I haven't," Remus said. "And you know very well that I said I never will."

"And James told you to never say never," Sirius reminded him.

Remus just shook his head and didn't say anything.

"All of other prophecies ended up being true," Sirius said. "Now we just have to wait for you to marry metamorphmagus."

"Yours still isn't completely true," Remus reminded his friend. "Along with saying something that'll change your life forever will happen it also said that people won't know truth until is too late."

Sirius's face darkened. "I guess it'll be too late when people find out I'm innocent," Sirius said. "But I have no idea for what will it be too late."

* * *

_Too late._

Remus was in Sirius's room looking at old picture of marauders. Ministry of Magic finally learned truth about Sirius being innocent. But it was too late. Sirius died.

Remus remembered conversation he had with Sirius year ago. None of them knew what too late is supposed to mean in that prophecy. But now he knew. Ministry found out the truth but Sirius is dead now and it's too late for them to apologise to him and for Sirius to be free again.

Remus looked at picture of marauders again. He knew that this time he really was only marauder left.

* * *

_You'll be unlucky number of years apart with master of disguise you'll marry._

It was right after their wedding when Remus thought about prophecy that said he'll marry master of disguise that'll be 13 years younger or older than him. Even after all other prophecies ended up being true he didn't believe this one could be. But it was real just like all the others.

Remus remembered how Sirius and James talked about how he might marry Nymphadora – of course they were only joking they didn't actually think he'll marry her but in the end he did. Really how many predictions did they make that day?

He also remembered what did he said to Sirius and James when they told him to never say never. _"I'm sure that you will never see me get married."_ This was another right prediction but Remus didn't mean it like that when he said this.

He wished James and Sirius were at the wedding. He could imagine their reactions about him getting married. He sighed. He really missed his old friends.

Dora entered room and when she saw Remus she knew what he was thinking. She sat next to him and took his hand. "They are happy for you, Remus," she said.

Remus just nodded. He knew she was right.


End file.
